1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a print system configured to control print jobs based on information obtained from IC tags.
2. Related Art
In general, image forming devices, such as a printer, store print jobs in a print queue and execute the print jobs successively. Recently, image forming devices configured to increase or decrease the priority of one or some of print jobs on an as needed basis in order to change the order in which the print jobs are executed have been proposed.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-27170 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2006-27170A) discloses an example of an image forming device configured to change the order in which print jobs are executed. The image forming device disclosed in JP 2006-27170A is provided with an IC tag reader to identify a user around the image forming device through wireless communication. With this configuration, the image forming device is able to change the priority of execution of the print job of the user.